Are You Happy If I Go
by Park Sokyun
Summary: POST ULANG "Jika belum ada yang memilikimu, maka aku akan tetap berusaha untuk mendapatkanmu dan memilikimu seutuhnya serta membuatmu bahagia bersamaku, tetapi jika sudah ada yang memilikimu seutuhnya dan dapat membuatmu bahagia maka aku akan mundur secara perlahan dari kehidupan mu"


" _Jika belum ada yang memilikimu, maka aku akan tetap berusaha untuk mendapatkanmu dan memilikimu seutuhnya serta membuatmu bahagia bersamaku, tetapi jika sudah ada yang memilikimu seutuhnya dan dapat membuatmu bahagia maka aku akan mundur secara perlahan dari kehidupan mu"_

.

.

.

.

.

Main Cast : Sehun and Luhan

Support Cast : Jongin, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, etc

Main Pair : Hunhan, Kaisoo, and Chanbaek

Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T - M

GS

.

.

.

.

.

Attention : Typo(s) , Masih abal-abal, Author baru , Maaf jika ada kesamaan cerita karena saya cenderung membaca fanfic daripada membuat jadinya mungkin agak terinspirasi dari beberapa ff yang saya baca, alur mungkin agak cepat, thank you for reading this story

ENJOY GUYSSSS

.

.

.

.

.

"LUHAAAANNNNN! BANGUUUUNNN!", teriak yeoja yang selalu menggunakan eyeliner.

"Sebentar lagi baek", Luhan menjawab teriakan Baekhyun dengan suara khas orang bangun tidur, gadis yang menggunakan eyeliner.

"Cepat bangun, apa kau ingin terlambat masuk kuliah"

"Baiklah", Jawab Luhan sambil masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Luhan POV

"LUHAAAANNNNN! BANGUUUUNNN!", teriak sahabatku Baekhyun.

"Sebentar lagi baek"

"Cepat bangun, apa kau ingin terlambat masuk kuliah"

"Baiklah", aku turun dari kasur ku dan langsung masuk kedalam kamar mandi

Oh iya perkenalkan namaku dulu. Nama ku adalah Xi Luhan, aku memiliki mata yang mirip seperti mata rusa kata sahabat-sahabatku, yang tadi berteriak adalah Byun Baekhyun sahabatku, dia suka sekali menggunakan eyeliner katanya bisa menambah pesonanya dimata pria. Aku juga masih memiliki sahabat, dia memiliki mata yang bulat dan suka sekali memasak dan membuat kue untuk kami bertiga, namanya Do Kyungsoo. Mungkin sekarang dia sedang memasak di dapur.

Kami bertiga tinggal bersama didalam apartemen yang kami beli dengan uang tabungan kami bertiga, didalamnya terdapat 4 kamar tidur, 3 kamar sudah kami tempati masing-masing, 1 kamar tidur nya kami jadikan kamar tamu.

Aku kuliah di Seoul National University bersama kedua sahabatku tadi tapi kami berbeda jurusan walaupun satu fakultas. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo jurusan satra korea, sedangkan aku jurusan seni rupa dan tari.

Author POV

 _Tuk tuk tuk tuk tuk tuk_ , suara langkah kaki seseorang menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa. Terlihat Luhan yang sudah rapi dengan pakaian yang terlihat sederhana tapi ketika Luhan yang memakainya terlihat elegan dan anggun.

"Kau tidak sarapan dulu Lu?", tawar perempuan bermata doe, Do Kyungsoo

"Tidak Kyung, aku sudah terlambat, aku tidak mau kena amukan dari Dosen Kim"

"Kalau begitu hati-hati dijalan", kata Baekhyun.

"Arra Baekkiii", jawab Luhan.

"jangan lupa makan di kantin kampus nanti Lu", ucap Kyungsoo ketika melihat luhan sudah ingin keluar dari apartemen mereka.

"Iya BabySoo"

Di Kampus

"Dia tampan sekali" gumam seorang yeoja

Setelah selesai jadwal kuliah yang pertama Luhan langsung pergi ke kantin dan melihat pria pucat yang telah lama disukainya itu sedang berbincang dengan teman-temannya di kafetaria.

Luhan POV

"Dia tampan sekali" gumamku

aku memang sudah lama menyukai Sehun, lelaki pucat yang kupandangi dari tadi. Dia memang sangat tampan, bahkan dia mendapat gelar "Ice Prince" karena selalu cuek dengan keadaan sekitar dan selalu dingin kepada semua perempuan yang mendekatinya, ya kecuali satu orang yaitu, Im Yoona. Semua orang dikampus juga tau jika Sehun menyukai Yoona, tapi sayangnya Yoona sudah memiliki kekasih yang kuliah di Amerika, namanya Choi Minho

 _Hah_

Aku menghebuskan nafas ku dan segera beranjak dari sana, karena aku harus masuk kelas tari sekarang.

Author POV

Setelah jadwal kuliahnya selesai Luhan pun pulang, Luhan menunggu bus di halte dekat kampusnya, sambil menunggu bus datang Luhan memainkan permainan yang ada didalam smartphone nya untuk menghilangkan kejenuhan nya karena memikirkan bagaimana Sehun menatap Yoona di kafetaria tadi dengan pandangan penuh cinta.

Ketika Luhan melihat bus hampir sampai di haltenya Luhan menghentikan game yang ia mainkan di smartphone nya dan segera masuk kedalam bus ketika busnya sudah berhenti di depan haltenya dan duduk dipojok belakang bus dekat jendela, lalu mengeluarkan headset yang ada didalam tas nya lalu disambungkan dengan smartphone nya lalu menyumpal keduanya di telinga sambil mendengarkan musik yang mengalun indah dari aplikasi smartphone nya, di perjalanan pulang Luhan sempat tertidur dan untung saja dia terbangun tepat waktu jika tidak sudah dipastikan dia akan melewatkan apartemennya sendiri.

Ketika Luhan ingin masuk kedalam gedung apartemen nya ia melihat Sehun sedang berjalan masuk kedalam gedung apartemen Luhan sambil bercengkerama dengan wanita paruh baya. Luhan yang penasaran kenapa Sehun berada di gedung apartemen miliknya mengikuti Sehun sampai depan pintu apartemen yang bertuliskan angka 1204.

"Ini adalah apartemen yang kau inginkan, aku sudah memilih seperti yang kau katakan dan ini kunci apartemennya, barang-barang mu sudah ada didalam semua. Kau tinggal istirahat saja lagi, ibu ingin pulang dulu." Ujar wanita paruh baya itu

' _Ibu?' batin Luhan_

"Hati-hati dijalan bu" kata Sehun

"Iya anakku tersayang" setelah mengucapkan itu ibu Sehun pergi

Luhan POV

Jadi Sehun pindah ke apartemen 1204, berarti kami akan menjadi tetangga. Mungkin aku harus menyapanya

"Hai, Apa kau pemilik baru apartemen ini?" sapa ku

"Hm" jawabnya

"Berarti kita tetangga dong, kalau kau perlu bantuan kau bisa mendatangi ku di apartemen 1205, apartemen kita ber-"

 _Brakk_

"-sebelahan kok" aku belum menyelesaikan perkataan ku dan dia langsung masuk kedalam menganggap ku seolah-olah tidak ada.

Sehun POV

"Hai, Apa kau pemilik baru apartemen ini?" ucap seseorang dibelakangku

"Hm" jawabku

"Berarti kita tetangga dong, kalau kau perlu bantuan kau bisa mendatangi ku di apartemen 1205, apartemen kita ber-"

 _Brakk_

Sebelum dia menyelesaikan kalimat nya aku masuk kedalam apartemen ku dan menutup pintu dengan keras.

Author POV

 _Keesokkan harinya_

"Lu kita kuliah pergi bersama ya?" tanya Baekhyun

"Baiklah"

"Oh iya Lu, apa kau tau kita memiliki tetangga baru?" Ujar Kyungsoo

"Benarkah? Siapa namanya?" Luhan pura-pura tidak tau

"Oh Sehun kalau tidak salah"

"Hm" Jawab Luhan

"Ayo kita berangkat" Kata Luhan

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo Cuma mengangguk dan mengikuti Luhan keluar dari apartemen mereka

 _At Campus_

Luhan yang sedang berada dalam kelasnya, sedang memerhatikan seorang pria yang duduk tidak jauh darinya daripada memerhatikan dosen yang menjelaskan pelajaran didepan, ya pria yang diamati Luhan mulai awal pelajaran adalah Oh Sehun. Rupanya Sehun dan Luhan memiliki jadwal yang sama, Luhan sama sekali tidak mendengarkan apa yang dosennya jelaskan.

"Baiklah, sampai sini dulu pelajaran kita. Di pertemuan kita yang berikutnya kita akan mengadakan kuis tentang apa yang sudah bapak terangkan didepan tadi" kata Dosen Kim

Luhan tersadar dari kegiatannya yaitu memerhatikan Sehun ketika Dosen Kim menyelesaikan pelajarannya didepan, Luhan pun membereskan buku-bukunya lalu segera keluar kelas dan langsung melesat ke kafetaria kampus untuk menemui kedua sahabatnya disana.

Luhan sampai dikantin dan sibuk mencari dimana kedua sahabatnya berada, Luhan melihat Baekhyun yang melambaikan tangan kearahnya, Luhan pun langsung berjalan mendekati meja Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Kalian sudah memesan makanan?" tanya Luhan

"Belum" jawab mereka serempak

"Kalau begitu, sini aku pesankan makanan kalian berdua" tawar Luhan

"Ok"

Setelah mencatat pesanannya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, Luhan pun segera memesan ke ibu kantin. Setelah pesanannya sudah siap, Luhan pun membawa makanan nya ke tempat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo duduk tadi. Mereka makan dengan khidmat, sebelum suasana kantin mendadak ramai karena kedatangan "Prince of Campus". Ya siapa lagi jika bukan Oh Sehun "Ice Prince", Park Chanyeol "Charming Prince", dan yang terakhir Kim Jongin atau sering disebut Kai "Naughty Prince" karena dia selalu berbuat kenakalan di kampus mereka.

Mereka bertiga membawa nampan mereka ke arah mejanya Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo.

"Bolehkah kami duduk disini?" tanya lelaki jangkung

"Duduklah, kami juga tidak melarang nya kok" Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol "Charming Prince" dengan antusias

Mereka bertiga langsung duduk, Sehun duduk disamping Luhan, Baekhyun duduk disamping Chanyeol, dan yang terakhir Kyungsoo duduk disamping Jongin. Jadi sebelum mereka bertiga datang(Sehun, Chanyeol, Jongin) kemeja bertiga, Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo tempat duduknya seperti segitiga. Jadi Sehun, Chanyeol, dan Jongin mengisi tempat-tempat yang kosong. So, posisi duduk mereka dari kanan mulai dari Sehun Luhan Chanyeol Baekhyun Jongin Kyungsoo Sehun.

"Siapa nama kalian?" Ujar Chanyeol

"Namaku Xi Luhan" jawab Luhan singkat

"Aku Do Kyungsoo" sambung Kyungsoo

"Kalau aku Byun Baekhyun" kata Baekhyun

"Apalagi namamu Baek" goda Chanyeol, muka Baekhyun mulai memerah dan Chanyeol tertawa melihatnya menurutnya Baekhyun itu menggemaskan juga sangat cantik

"Oh iya, kami lupa memperkenalkan diri kami" ucap Chanyeol

"Namaku Park Chanyeol, yang duduk disamping Luhan yang memiliki kulit albino namanya Oh Sehun, sedangkan yang duduk disamping Kyungsoo yang memiliki kulit hitam namanya Kim Jongin" Chanyeol memperkenalkan teman-temannya sambil tersenyum lebar

' _Tampannya' gumam Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol tersenyum seperti itu_

Chanyeol yang mendengar gumaman Baekhyun pun tersenyum lembut kearahnya dan membuat pipi Baekhyun panas, sedangkan Jongin yang diperkenalkan seperti oleh Chanyeol hanya cuek karena dia memilih mengganggu gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya.

' _Siapa namanya tadi' pikir Jongin_

' _Ah Do Kyungsoo'_

"Siapa nama mu cantik?" goda Jongin

"Tadi aku sudah memberitahu mu, apa kau tidak mendengarnya jadi telinga mu tu apa fungsinya" cuek Kyungsoo

"Wow, mulut mu sangat tajam yah dalam menghina seseorang" kata Jongin

Jongin pun mendekatkan mulutnya ketelinga Kyungsoo lalu membisikkan sesuatu

"Lebih baik kau menggunakan mulut mu untuk mendesahkan nama ku saja nanti sayang" bisik Jongin seduktif

"AWW" Jongin memekik cukup keras karena kaki nya diinjak oleh Kyungsoo tanpa perasaan

Jongin pun melihat kesampingnya dan melihat muka Kyungsoo sudah memerah tidak tau pasti apakah itu memerah malu atau sedang menahan kesal, Jongin pun tidak berani lagi menggodanya.

Sedangkan Sehun dia mendengus mendengar kata albino yang dilontarkan Chanyeol ketika memperkenalkan nya tadi. Sehun melihat gadis disampingnya, dia rasa dia pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat. Ah sekarang Sehun ingat, gadis ini kan tetangga apartemen nya yang berbicara dengannya semalam. Sehun jadi teringat kelakuan nya kepada tetangga barunya itu yang langsung menutup pintu tanpa mendengarkan apa yang dikatakannya semalam. Sehun pun berinisiatif memulai percakapan untuk meminta maaf.

"Hei Luhan" sapa Sehun

"Kenapa?" jawab Luhan tanpa menolehkan kepalanya

Luhan tau Sehun sedang mengajak nya berbicara tetapi Ia tetap jengkel akan kelakuan Sehun yang semalam.

"Maafkan aku untuk yang semalam" ucap Sehun

Luhan POV

"Hei Luhan" sapa Sehun

"Kenapa?" jawab ku

Aku agak sedikit jengkel dengannya

"Maafkan aku untuk yang semalam" ucap Sehun dengan nada datar dan muka flatnya

' _APA' 'Sehun meminta maaf kepada ku' setidaknya itulah yang ada dipikiranku_

"Untuk apa? Kau tidak memiliki kesalahan kepadaku"

"Baiklah"

' _Cuma segitu usahanya meminta maaf kepada ku'_

"Sehun" panggil ku

Sehun POV

"Sehun" panggil Luhan

"Hm"

"Aku menyukai mu" katanya

Aku membelalakkan mataku, aku cukup terkejut dengan pernyataan nya tadi tapi aku akan bersikap santai seolah itu tidak berpengaruh kepadaku.

"Terus?"

"Jadilah pacarku" tegasnya

Aku hampir tersedak makananku sendiri, apa katanya jadi pacanya apa dia gila, baru dua kali bertemu ingin menjadikan ku pacarnya.

"Aku tidak mau" tolakku

"Kenapa?" tanyanya

"Karena aku sudah memiliki seseorang yang kusuka" jawabku

Luhan POV

"Aku tidak mau" tolak Sehun

"Kenapa?" tanya ku

"Karena aku sudah memiliki orang yang kusuka" jawabnya

 _Nyut 'Sakit nya mendengar kau berkata secara langsung sudah mempunyai orang yang disuka' batin Luhan sambil tersenyum miris_

"Kalau begitu aku akan berusaha untuk membuat mu melihatku dan menyukai ku" tantang ku

"Coba saja kalau bisa" Ia mendengus

Author POV

Mereka berdua(Sehun dan Luhan) tidak sadar jika kedua teman mereka sudah meninggalkan mereka berdua ketika mereka asik berdebat. Luhan pun yang sadar tidak ada teman-temannya segera pergi dari kafetaria meninggalkan Sehun yang memperhatikan nya dari jauh menuju apartemen nya bersama sahabatnya.

' _menarik, mari kita lihat usaha mu untuk mendapatkanku Luhan' batin Sehun_

Luhan sudah sampai di apartemen nya dan melihat Baekhyun yang lagi sibuk dengan smartphone nya dan mencari ke sekeliling nya dan tidak mendapati sahabatnya yang lain.

"Baek, apa kau tau dimana Kyungsoo?" tanya Luhan kepada Baekhyun

"Molla, tadi aku melihatnya sedang ditarik si hitam ah maksudku Jongin entah kemana"

"Dan kau membiarkan nya begitu saja?" jengkel Luhan

Baekhyun hanya bisa cengengesan ditanya begitu oleh Luhan

"Mau bagaimana lagi Lu, Kyungsoo saja kulihat pasrah saja ditarik Kyungsoo begitu"

"Kau chattingan dengan siapa baek? Sejak aku masuk apartemen kau selalu melihat smartphone mu"

"Dengan calon pacar ku Lulu sayang?" jawab Baekhyun dengan nada centilnya

"Siapa?"

"Park Chanyeol" Baekhyun menjawab dengan semangat

"Oh, Park Chanyeol... APA! Park Chanyeol? Tapi Baek kau baru sekali bertemu dengannya dan itu tadi di siang di Kafetaria" Luhan terkejut setengah mati.

' _Apakah Bakhyun sedang sakit?' batin Luhan_

"Aku tidak sakit Lu, aku memang sudah lama menyukai Chanyeol" terang Baekhyun seakan bisa membaca pikiran Luhan

"Ya ya, terserah kau saja" cuek Luhan

Setelah berkata seperti Luhan langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan beristirahat.

 _Kyungsoo Side_

"Yak, lepaskan tangan ku. Memang nya kau ingin membawa ku kemana sih" Kyungsoo memberontak agar tangan nya bisa lepas dari genggaman Jongin, dan akhirnya berhasil.

"Ke rumah ku dan Kyungsoo mulai hari ini kau adalah pacarku" jawab Jongin santai

Kyungsoo melotot dan matanya terlihat seperti ingin keluar dari sarangnya

"Kau gila" teriak Kyungsoo

"Ya, aku gila karena mu. Aku menyukai mu Soo" tegas Jongin

"Kita baru pertama kali bertemu dan kau mengatakan sudah menyukai ku, how stupid you are" sinis Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo langsung pergi setelah mengatakan itu kepada Jongin, meninggalkan Jongin yang terus menatap punggungnya dengan seringai tipis.

"Menarik, aku akan mendapatkan mu bagaimana pun caranya" seringai Jongin

Kyungsoo pulang ke apartemennya dengan perasaan kesal, Baekhun yang melihatnya pun terheran-heran dengan sikapnya.

"Kau kenapa Soo?" tanya Baekhyun

"Aku kesal dengan pria hitam itu" jawab Kyungsoo dengan muka memerah nya menahan kesal

"Pria hitam? Maksud mu Jongin? Memangnya kenapa dengannya? Tanya Baekhyun beruntun

"Iya Jongin, masa dia bilang ingin membawa ku kerumahnya dan mengclaim bahwa aku adalah pacarnya. Apa dia gila" Kyungsoo menjelaskannya dengan nada cukup tinggi dan berapi-api.

"Lebih baik kau beristirahat saja dulu Soo, tenangkan pikiran mu di kamar dulu" saran Baekhyun

"Hm, aku ke kamar dulu Baek" Kyungsoo mengikuti saran Kyungsoo dan segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan beristirahat.

"Apakah Cuma aku yang memiliki hubungan cukup lancar dengan Chanyeol" gumam Baekhyun dengan pedenya

Baekhyun pun masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk beristirahat seperti kedua sahabatnya yang sudah menyambut alam mimpi mendahuluinya.

Mereka bertiga tidak tau, besok akan terjadi banyak perubahan di kehidupan mereka karena kejadian yang dialami bertiga hari ini. Semua nya akan berubah dan tidak akan sama lagi seperti dulu.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued or END

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeong chingudeul, aku author baru di ffn, jadi tolong kasih masukkan yah tentang cerita ku ini. jangan kasar-kasar yah :3 :3 :3, saya masih newbie soalnya, memang butuh masukkan yang positif tapi kalau ada masukkan negatif gapapa ko asal jangan kasar banget yah untuk usaha memperbaiki chapter berikutnya jika ada yang minta lanjut ceritanya sih. Iya aku tau, adegan hunhan nya Cuma nyempil sedikit, nanti diusahakan chapter depan diperbanyak. Oh iya, ff ini akan menjelaskan tentang beberapa pair seperti Hunhan, Kaisoo, Chanbaek. Walaupun agak susah sih membagi beberapa alur and latarnya namanya juga autor newbie jadi masih banyak yang harus diperbaiki. One more time Thanks for reading my story

Review yah, karena review kalian sangat membantu jalannya ff ini, dan juga kalau ada ide dari author lain bisa juga dikasih ke saya ilmu nya :3 :3 nanti bisa dipertimbangkan kok kalau ada typo saya minta maaf yah karena saya cuma manusia biasa yang juga bisa salah.

Kamsahamnida sudah membaca ff abal-abal ini, sampai sini dulu yah cuap cuap dari saya he he he sampai berjumpa di chapter depan kalau ada yang mau lanjut sih, kalau engga ya di end di chapter ini.

 _ **Sampai Jumpa**_

.

.

.

.

.

Salam Cinta

12hunhankaisoochanbaek20


End file.
